Barbie Girl
by x Veela x
Summary: Bill has a not so unpredictable surprise for Fleur. A mockery of the song "Barbie Girl" and imitation of how those who are too shallow to think about characterisation destroy what could be good writing.


**Disclaimer: Not only is Harry Potter not mine, the song "Barbie Girl" is not mine either…(Can I go back and sulk in a corner now?)**

**Stemming from my Draco/Ginny oneshot, Secret Affair, (don't ask how) I decided to write how Bill proposed to Fleur. Originally the rating was higher, but I cut some stuff out…. Anyway… Bill/Fleur with a tiny bit of Ron/Hermione, this fic is dedicated to Coralie for putting up with my insane ramblings about French names. I just hope you appreciate the trouble I went to to switch my mobile on! _Shock horror_ and ring her, her to go all the way up three flights of stairs to find her French textbook for me and find three other French names… Ah well, we found a use for French textbooks anyway… **

**Barbie Girl**

"Go on then, Fleur! Tell us how he proposed!" Mrs Weasley, Tonks, Hermione, Ginny and numerous Weasley female family relatives were clustered around her. After Bill's werewolf bite, Fleur had proved that she loved Bill. Now as she held her first child in her arms, the second half of her family wanted to hear how it all began. _Again._

"Well, mum," Molly started to tear up, whenever any of her daughters-in-law called her mum, she felt a swell of pride, "we were in France and Bill came to pick me up to show off 'iz new car." _That bit was true at least_. She told Mrs Weasley how Bill had took her to an expensive restaurant and she made up intricate details of their conversation. The group clustered around her was nearly in tears when she ended the story with Bill dropping to one knee as the beachy wind whipped through her hair. Fleur recited the long declaration of love and devotion Bill made to her to Mrs Weasley as if she had learnt it off by heart. The man himself walked over.

"Bill, my son! I knew you were a romantic underneath all that long hair nonsense and the horrible fang earring. Mrs Weasley enveloped her oldest son in a crushing hug as he winked at his wife. He remembered sitting down with Fleur and making up the story they would tell the relatives of him putting the ring on her finger.

**The reality, however, was somewhat…different…**

Fleur Delacour was sitting on her front doorstep having locked herself out by mistake. She huffed to herself as she tried to settle her tiny bottom on the cold, hard stone more comfortably. She looked up at the sound of a car approaching and unnecessary headlights nearly blinded her. She stood up and put her hand in front of her eyes, tugging her short strappy summer dress straight.

"Hi Bill!"

"Hi Fleur!"

"You wanna go for a ride?"

"Sure, Bill!"

"Jump in!" Fleur hopped in Bill's brand new car and fingered beautiful teardrop necklace round her neck and ran her hand over the shiny edge of the open topped silver car. She was so glad Bill found that Egyptian treasure, whatever it was. Then she thought _who would want some guy's dead body?_ Apparently the muggle Museum did. Oh well, she wasn't complaining.

As they slowly passed through the streets, some of Fleur's tall, blonde, perfect best friends called out to her. They too were in short summer dresses and had two good-looking guys either side of them. She smiled and Jean-Pièrre and Philippe smiled back. She waved at them and greeted them, "Bonjour Emilie! Bonjour Coralie!" If we chose to take a peek inside Fleur's mind at that moment and roved among thoughts of Bill, their wedding and scanned over various other musings on the colour pink, this is what we would find her thinking: _I'm a Barbie girl in ze Barbie world! Life in plastic, it's fantaztic!_

Bill drove her to his flat in Paris and took her hand before leading her up the stairs to his flat. There was loud music coming from the flat next door that housed Bill's favourite co-workers, his partners in Egypt. He fumbled with the keys and Fleur giggled and tapped the door with her wand, muttering, "Alohamora!" the lock clicked and Bill towed her in before kicking the door shut behind him. Fleur caught sight of her reflection in the mirror and reached into her bag to take out a hairbrush. Bill slid his arms around her waist and drew her back against her front. He brought her back so the backs of his knees were against his sofa. When he sat down, the movement of Fleur's support made her collapse as she sank to the floor in between his legs. As her beautiful silvery laugh filled the air, he took the brush out of her hands and raised an eyebrow in question. She looked up and said, "You can brush my hair" when he had run the comb through her already perfect hair a couple of times when, "Undress me everywhere," his hand went to the back of her dress and pulled the zip down. She smirked and stood up, kicking her shoes off before running into his bedroom _Zeir bedroom_ and landing on the bed. He chased after her and slowed to saunter into the bedroom. He brought out a black silk box with a ribbon across it. He came over to her, placing it on the bedside table. "Imagination, life is your creation!" She squealed as he started tickling her and then he hands had captured hers, while her lips were only inches away from his.

"Come on, Barbie, let's go party." Bill kissed her and slipped the box into his pocket.

"I'm a blonde zingle girl in the fantazy world. Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie," he slowly zipped her up with his other hand. He straightened and kissed the back of her neck, "You're my doll, rock and roll." He paused and leant over to whisper in her right ear "Kiss me here," he leant over to her left ear "touch me there," She laughed again and playfully slapped him away and found her sandals, "why do we need to go to their party?"

"Because I want you to come with me, Fleur. Is that enough?"

"Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please, I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees. Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again, hit the town, fool around, let's go party!"

"There's one more thing, babe." Bill turned her to face him and brought the box out of his pocket, flicking open "I love you, I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?"

As Bill opened the door there were cheers and applause as Fleur read a colourful sign that read in swirly writing, _Congratulations, Bill and Fleur. She _joined the party with a ring on her finger and Fleur was engulfed by a group of the imploring her show the ring off while Bill received claps on his shoulder and joked with the boys while casting admiring glances as his fiancée. As a slow song came on the Wizarding Wireless Network, he stood up and lead Fleur into the middle of the room where several other coupled were dancing. The song finished to cheers and applause as a Spanish sounding song with a very fast rhythm sounded around the massive magically enlarged room. Bill twirled Fleur out and spun her back in, keeping her close to him as his hands slid back to their favourite place on her hips. As the sunset drenched room became darker and it was more difficult to see, no-one quite wanting to put the light son in fear of what they might find various couple up to, Bill's hands slid the straps down slightly and Fleur's dress slid down to her hips. They cast glances around to see if anyone had noticed, but like them, everyone else was occupied with, ahem, other things. His hands hesitated before Fleur's silky soft breath was whispering, "You can touch, you can play. You can zay I'm always yours."

He slid the straps back up her shoulders, "Come on Barbie, let's go party," they sneaked out to leave the party before anyone noticed that they were gone. Bill pushed Fleur down on the bed and spread himself out over her. Between kisses he asked her, "Enjoying tonight?"

"Oh, I'm having zo much fun!" She laughed with him again and saw a mischievous smile lingering on his mouth.

"Well, Fleur, we're just getting started!"

"Oh, I love you Bill!"

No, Bill and Fleur doubted very much whether the family would appreciated the, ahem, _more accurate_ verison.

Hermione looked at her own engagement ring. It had taken them long enough for Ron to tell her he loved her, but he made up for it by asking her to marry him six months after officially dating. After all, she remembered selling it to Mrs Weasley, they were practically dating since the first day of Hogwarts, that's nearly a decade.

When it came to girls, Ron usually considered himself pretty thick, but he had guessed that there was more to Fleur's story. After wringing the truth from Hermione, who had squeezed it out of Fleur, he looked at his mother now nearly crushing the life out of Fleur while cooing over the baby in Bill's arms. Hermione was smiling at them indulgently. He took her hand and led her into the house. Looking over his shoulder at the crowd, he commented to Hermione as the phrase came over him, "Ignorance is bliss."

**Reviews would be appreciated xXx**


End file.
